Flash
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Hermione and Draco have switched bodies! What are they going to do? HrD
1. Chapter 1

**Flash**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Wow, I have so much writing inspiration today! This is somewhat random, and the plot has been used before, but I really wanted to write this anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Hermione rummaged through her bag furiously before digging up a quill. It was then that she realized she couldn't find any ink. Livid, she tapped Harry on the shoulder quite sharply. He turned away from Professor McGonagall, who had been lecturing on how to change a bat into shoes, and gave Hermione a questioning look. She pointed from her quill to the empty inkbottle, but Harry had never picked up on the skill of reading lips. After watching her repeat the actions, he finally understood, and decided to cast a spell to replenish the ink in the bottle.

"Ilkonakos."

However, the spell backfired, and ink exploded from the end of Harry's wand, covering the right side of the room in horrid-smelling ink. Cries were heard from various students, mainly concerning ruined clothes and hair. Hermione and Harry, however, noticed that laughing boy on the fortunate left side of the room.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

According to any Gryffindor that knew him, he was a disgusting, foul little worm. He knew nothing of love, kindness, consideration…well, you get the idea. He followed the stereotype of a Slytherin, down to the clothes he wore and the way he talked. Always muttering about 'Mudbloods' and 'Harry Potter'.

As Professor McGonagall attempted to clean the mess, Draco, along with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, crossed the room over to where Hermione and Harry sat. Immediately, their defenses went up, and they brandished their wands quickly. However, Draco only held his hands up as a sign of PEACE?

"Oh please, do not worry. I'm in no need to fight with you two today. Just wanted to congratulate you on your failure, Potter. You can't even cast a simple charm right. How _pathetic_." Draco sneered at the two before turning his back and proceeding to walk away. However, Hermione pointed her wand between his shoulder blades.

"Stop where you are Malfoy. I won't let you get away with talking to Harry like that."

Draco stopped in his tracks and quickly turned on his heel, smirking loftily at her.

"Oh PLEASE Mudblood, if Potter's not worth my time, what makes you think you are? You're even lower than he is, and that's really saying something. You are equivalent to DIRT, Granger. DIRT."

If Draco was about to say other insults, he never had the chance. Harry's fist connected with Draco's jaw and Draco flew backward, running into his henchmen. As Draco pulled himself off the floor, he looked at the glowering Harry standing before him. The rest of the class stopped their complaining as Harry started to speak.

"If you EVER talk about Hermione like that again, I'll-"

"That's enough Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!"

Professor McGonagall raced forwards to the three and her pursed lips tightened, making her look extremely old and weary.

"10 points from Gryffindor and 5 points from Slytherin! And detention tomorrow night, 8 o' clock in the library! Now, everyone sit down and I shall continue the lesson!"

Hermione inwardly groaned and threw one last dirty look at Draco before sitting down. It was then that she realized that her quill was still lacking ink.

* * *

Hermione stormed out of Transfiguration, stomping her way up to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry ran to catch up with her and panted for air.

"'Mione, walk slower! You're not running some bloody marathon for god's sakes!"

Hermione could faintly hear Harry's voice, but her mind was lingering on a thought that kept bothering her.

'Oh for goodness sakes, why did I get in trouble? I mean, I needed to go to the library anyway, but I doubt Professor McGonagall will let us just do schoolwork! Now that I think about it though, going to the library for a detention IS a bit odd. Hmm… I wonder…'

Just as Hermione rounded the corner, she collided into a figure with shocking red locks. She looked and saw that it was Virginia Weasley, better known as Ginny.

"Ginny! Just the person I wanted to see!"

Ginny tilted her head curiously and gave Hermione a small smile of confusion.

"Ok, sure. What do you need to talk to me about?"

Hermione quickly scrambled off the floor and held out her hand to Ginny, who took it gratefully. Ginny, however, was soon pulled forcefully into the Great Hall, stumbling over her own feet as they ran.

"'Mione, what's going on? Jeez, tell me something at least!" Hermione stopped and Ginny bumped into her back, almost falling backward. Hermione turned, and with a curt attitude, ranted to Ginny about how Harry had acted carelessly, Draco was a prat, and how Professor McGonagall had unjustly punished her. As Ginny listened, an idea began to slowly piece itself together in her mind. She inwardly smirked and watched Hermione as she began to finally calm down.

"I mean really! It's a good thing I have my Charms essay written already!" Ginny nodded, though she had not actually listened to much of the conversation.

"Hey 'Mione, what if you were to get back at Harry and Malfoy? I mean, you can't be mean to a teacher, it's not in you. But you could at least punish the other two!"

Hermione looked at Ginny with curiosity and blinked. "Exactly what do you have planned Ginny? Nothing too evil for Harry I hope." Ginny shook her head. "No, it's not _THAT_ bad. Well, it would be bad for Malfoy, but not Harry!"

Hermione nodded happily. "I'm up for pulling some tricks. No one takes my library time away from me."

* * *

As the detention time drew closer, Hermione finished writing the notes to Harry and Draco. She signed her name elegantly before putting her quill away. She smiled and decided to head down to the library early. As she walked away from the Gryffindor common room, her footsteps echoing into the empty halls, she saw a head of platinum blonde hair approach her. She stopped as he neared her, and he glared at her angrily through his gray eyes.

"Hello Mudblood."

Hermione stayed quiet, and dug out the letter to Draco that she had written earlier. She held it out to him, her slender fingers trembling ever so slightly. It was still quite noticeable to Draco, however. He didn't say anything, though many insults itched at his mouth to let them out. Instead, he looked at the envelope to Hermione's face with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"What is this vile thing?"

She twitched and held it out to him more forcefully.

"It is a letter of challenge. You, Harry, and me. If you want to bring others, you may. Ginny and Ron will overlook the challenge and make sure it doesn't get out of hand. It is scheduled for tomorrow night at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

Draco paused for a minute in his thoughts and suddenly grabbed the envelope roughly from her hands, smirking with a look of deep confidence glimmering in his gray orbs.

"You're on, Mudblood. And believe me, I can take care of you and Potter on my own. I'll bring no one else." He turned quickly and walked to the library. Hermione watched his retreating figure before heading in the same direction.

She didn't want to walk anywhere near him.

* * *

The next day, Hermione felt more tired than she usually did. Professor McGonagall had made them dust the entire library, and it took 4 hours just to complete the job. Hermione though, being terribly excited about the challenge, was unable to sleep until two in the morning. She had given Harry the letter on the way back to the common room, not telling him all of the details.

As she sat down at the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast, she watched as Ron and Harry planted themselves next to her. Harry smiled at Hermione and greeted her with a cheerful 'Good morning!' while Ron just nodded groggily and gave them both a weak wave.

Ginny bounced happily and sat down across from Hermione as the food appeared and Ron instantly perked up, shoving three biscuits into his mouth. Ginny sighed and smacked her brother lightly on the head.

"Jeez Ron, chew your food! Hermione and I do NOT want to see this so early in the morning!"

Ron muttered something angrily at her, though she was distracted by the bits of food that flew into her face. She let out a shout and squirmed. Hermione, bored with it all, turned her head, and met her eyes with the evil Slytherin that kept insisting on bothering all people around him. Draco grinned evilly and mouthed the word 'Mudblood' at her. She shook her head, stuck her tongue out, and turned around to look at Ginny again. She stuffed her mouth with eggs, unable to wait for what would happen at midnight.

* * *

Midnight came and Harry eased his Invisibility Cloak out of the bottom of his trunk. He had somehow managed for himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to fit underneath the magical article. They raced to the top of the Astronomy Tower and sat, waiting impatiently for Draco to come. He finally did, and he was wearing what _LOOKED_ like Muggle clothes. Hermione scoffed at this and pointed this out to him. Draco scowled angrily.

"This is the official Malfoy uniform when we duel."

The Gryffindors had a hard time from bursting into laughter, and this only fueled Draco's anger more so. He thrust his wand from his pocket and pointed it at them menacingly. They stopped laughing quickly and Hermione and Harry took their own wands out. Ginny and Ron stood as well and backed up, watching their movements carefully.

Draco looked over at Hermione for a few seconds before chanting a spell.

"STUPEFY!"

Just as the spell was about to hit her, another voice was heard.

"SWITORCHIA!"

A blinding flash sparked and the room was enveloped in light. The teenagers covered their eyes with their hands and waited for the light to pass. As it did, Hermione gasped.

Well actually, DRACO gasped.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and Draco, as did Ron and Harry. Draco stuttered for a few seconds, actually speechless for once. Hermione was the first to say something. Well, DRACO was the first to say something.

"Oh my god! I'm in Draco's body!"

Harry wondered as to what Draco would do. After all, he was now in Hermione's body.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

**

A/N: Woot! Draco and Hermione have switched bodies! Who cast the spell? How is it reversed? Fear the cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Wow! I got some reviews quickly on this. Therefore, I decided to update quickly! This might be bumped to M later, depending on some stuff. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Draco looked around for a second before realizing that he was staring at his own lean body.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco looked down and saw that he was wearing a skirt, much to his dismay, and Hermione was just as shocked to find that her skirt was mysteriously gone. Draco smirked, squeezed Hermione's chest, and heard a squeak emitted from his own mouth.

"Oh my god Granger! These are REAL!"

Hermione glared at… well, herself. She looked down and saw that she had also acquired some new…ahem…equipment. All she could do was blush, since she didn't have the courage to do anything to "it".

Draco spun around in the skirt and sneered. "I don't know how girls can handle skirts. It's too cold."

Hermione ran her hand through her new hair and was surprised at how soft and light it felt. 'Much better than my hair.' She knew she would never say this aloud, but she could always think it.

While these two were "examining" their new bodies, Harry and Ginny were just staring. Ron had been in shock and was not leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling.

"What the hell happened?" Harry blinked, unable to say anything.

Ginny shrugged, though sent a sly wink to Harry. His eyes widened and he quickly strode over to her.

"Ginny, what do you know?"

Ginny motioned her head towards Hermione and Draco and frowned. "I can't tell you yet. Meet me on Saturday and we'll talk, ok?" Harry nodded and turned back to the couple near them, who had now started to argue.

"If you touch me in any way Granger, I'll skin that bloody cat of yours!"

"Well MALFOY, if YOU do anything, I'll shave YOUR head!"

Draco clung tightly to his head only to find himself greeted with frizzy thick hair.

'OH. BLOODY. HELL.'

A scream could be heard throughout Hogwarts and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione lunged towards him and covered his mouth. However, it was too late. People had already heard the commotion. Panicking, Harry grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and cast a silencing charm on Draco. They raced out of the Astronomy Tower and watched as Snape and Filch past by them.

As they headed for the Gryffindor common room, a thought flashed through Hermione's mind.

"Will I be able to get into the common room? I'm a Slytherin now…"

At hearing this, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped in their tracks as friction prevented Draco from stopping as easily. Hermione looked uneasily around, feeling as though her news was about to get a lot worse.

"'Mione, I don't know what'll happen… Maybe we should tell Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked over at Harry, surprised that he was willing to be the "good boy" and do what she suggested for once. She was in no mood to play around. She turned back to Harry and nodded. "Yes, I think we should go see Dumbledore as soon as we can." As the Gryffindors walked, Draco stood planted in his spot. Ron turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy? We need to figure out how to help 'Mione!"

Draco shrugged. "She's the only one in trouble. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn what happens to her."

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. She stomped over to Draco and glared angrily up at him.

"Look pal, if you don't help Hermione, she isn't going to be the only one in trouble! Don't forget, you're not pureblooded anymore!"

That was all Ginny needed to say to get Draco to move again.

* * *

The group stood before Dumbledore's office before realizing that they had no clue as to what the password was.

"Um, Fizzing Wizbees?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

As Harry spoke the last syllable, the door opened and everyone rushed up, Hermione tripping over her own feet.

"Nice going Granger."

Hermione looked up and saw a smirking Draco. She glared angrily up at him and pressed herself up off the ground, strands of blonde hair covering her eyes. She pushed them away heatedly and stomped up the stairs after them.

Ron opened the door and everyone walked in behind him. Harry glanced around and saw no sign of Dumbledore. All that could be heard was everyone's breathing and a loud squawk produced from Fawkes. Harry ran over to him and pet him gently on the head. Seeing no sign of Dumbledore, they grudgingly walked out of the office, extremely discouraged and pessimistic.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Hermione sighed and trailed a finger over her cheek. 'Hmm… smooth skin.'

"Well 'Mione, I was thinking of an alternative plan earlier, and maybe we could use the Room of Requirements?" Ron shrugged and was shocked to be hugged by Hermione.

"Oh thank you Ron! I need somewhere to sleep tonight! I'm much too afraid to go to the Slytherin common room!"

Draco smirked. "And as if I would tell you where it is! Or what the password is." Draco was shut up as Ginny smacked him on the head gently.

"You know, we're ALL going to stay with Hermione tonight. And that means YOU TOO." Ginny grabbed his shoulder and dragged him along with them. Harry walked by the Room of Requirements three times.

'We need a place to sleep. We need a place to sleep. We need a place to sleep.' Harry opened the door and was greeted with five beds with the house colors emblazed on each of the top quilts. Ginny bounded in and jumped on her bed excitedly. Hermione walked over to the Slytherin one and passed by it, her mouth curling up in disgust. Draco sat on the edge and glared at everyone else. Hermione shook her head at his behavior.

"Oh honestly Malfoy, do you REALLY think any of us are having much fine either? Why don't you stop pouting and grow up a little!" Before he had a chance to respond, she curled herself up under the warm covers and sighed, closing her eyes gently.

'Tomorrow is going to be a living hell.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

A/N: Well, where could Dumbledore be? Moreover, how are Draco and Hermione going to live through tomorrow? Read the next chapter and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised that everyone likes this so far! 15 reviews in two days is pretty darn good by my standards. At the end of the chapter, I'll add my comments to the reviewers. Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Hermione wearily pushed herself out of the bed the next morning. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched, glancing over at the sleeping forms nearby. She ran her fingers through her new hair and gave a large sigh, which made Draco stir a bit. She glimpsed over at him and glared as he sat up, furious that he could look quite awake in a matter of seconds. Draco smirked at her and sat up, tugging irately at the tangled mess on his head that was known as hair.

"God Granger, how do you put up with all these knots every morning? It's horrible!" His fingers were now caught and tangled in the mess of hair and she smiled. 'At least he's getting annoyed. Maybe he's as uncomfortable as I am.'

He finally gave up and took out his wand, grinning. "Maybe I'll be able to fix this horrendous thing you call a head of hair." He muttered a spell and was greeted with an explosion, his face covered in smoke. Hermione snorted, trying to hold in a loud laugh. The noise woke the others and Harry spoke first, laughing in between words.

"Well Malfoy, you look so beautiful this morning! Would you perhaps like to take a shower though?"

Ron's ears were a bright shade of red and his large hand was hiding his equally large grin. Ginny just shook her head, embarrassed to be around some of these people. Harry kept laughing, and Hermione was just wondering as to how her hair would react and how she would have to fix it later when Draco was asleep or something.

That was just how the morning started. Now, let's go see how the rest of the day goes, shall we?

* * *

The group left the Room of Requirements and Hermione turned back to Harry, who she saw as the only other sensible person.

"What am I supposed to do? Where am I going to eat? At the SLYTHERIN table? And what about SLEEPING? I can't sleep in the Room of Requirements forever! People would notice if Malfoy was missing!"

Harry nodded as he listened to Hermione's reasoning and closed his eyes before thinking of something.

"What if you talked to Professor Snape?"

Hermione's mouth hung open and Draco's eyes popped.

"What?"

"Well, Malfoy's his favorite student, and you're sort of Malfoy now, so…Just tell him you forgot the password, and then we'll worry about the actual location of the Slytherin common room later."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tightly, who inwardly shuddered at the thought that he was being hugged by the body of his rival. She bounded down to the Dungeons, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

Draco looked down at his skirt and realized something was very wrong indeed – he needed to use the restroom. BADLY. He looked over at everyone and, groaning in defeat, decided it was probably best to at least pretend to get along with them.

For now.

"Hey Potter, what am I supposed to do when I go to the bathroom?" Ron stopped in his tracks, his ears growing a deep red. He turned to Draco and grabbed him by the collar of Hermione's shirt.

"You're not allowed to go to the bathroom anymore! I won't let you look at Hermione!" Harry watched as Ron and Draco started arguing and he felt himself grow more tired by the second. Finally fed up with the incessant bickering, he shouted. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ron and Draco silenced quickly, Ron's hand pulling on Draco's cheek and Draco grabbing a fistful of Ron's hair.

"Malfoy, just, I don't know, just close your eyes when you go to the bathroom!"

"Wait, what about 'Mione?" Ron looked at Harry with a look of fear plastered on his face and now it was Harry who appeared dreadfully sick.

"Oh god."

* * *

Hermione stopped outside of the men's bathroom and stared at the door, unable to think of a good plan to keep her away from this inevitable fate.

'What am I going to do? I have to use the restroom eventually, but I've never used a…thing! I don't know how boys go to the bathroom!' She blushed at the thought and shook her head furiously.

'No! I have to do it!' She had only gone down to the Dungeon area to find Snape, and was disappointed to see that he was not in his office. On the way back up, to meet with Harry and Ron, she had had a strong need to go use the lavatory. Not a want to, a NEED to. She had rushed over, only to be faced with this problem. As she contemplated some more, she realized that her problem wasn't going to go away, and she needed to think of something. FAST.

'I've got it! I'll just close my eyes, and levitate "it" with a Wingardium Leviosa!' She smiled at herself and bravely strolled into the bathroom, her confidence level higher than normal.

* * *

Ginny smiled almost evilly. She was surprised at how well her plan had been going recently.

'Harry might be mad when I tell him tomorrow though. I hope he doesn't yell at me! I don't want him to hate me! Oh man!' She twirled her wand delicately and sighed. She put it down on the table, and started to pace around the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.

"I should just avoid them at all times. Then, they won't find out it was I that did it! Oh boy, I already promised Harry I would explain this to him! This is a rare time where I don't want to see him!" She clutched her hands nervously and decided to head down to her first class.

"I can't let Harry know that I was the one who cast the spell. 'Mione and Malfoy are going to KILL me if they find out!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, I've been updating more quickly than I usually do! Now, notes to my reviewers!

**Tinka Shimmer Belle**: I'm glad you like the story and I was shocked that you mentioned bathrooms in your review! Because I had this planned for the third chapter anyway! I hope you like how I wrote it, and we'll see the results of their plans in the next chapter!

**londonmalfoy**: I'm glad you like the story!

**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX**: The PMS thing is a really good idea…Hm, maybe I'll add that and give you credit:D

**waterfaerie15**: I'm glad you think the story is awesome! I hope you keep reading this in the future!

**Muhahaha**: Glad you like the story!

**Nicespice**: I think both Hermione AND Draco would be freaked out at switching bodies! I know I would at least!

**LittleMissus**: Wow! I like that word, kickbuttness. It should be a real word. And don't worry, I love reviews, so you wouldn't be a pest if you signed every chapter. :D

**ktdavey4life**: Do I get a cookie? I updated!

**dreamaker13**: I'm glad people find this story to be exciting! And don't worry, I updated! You don't have to wait…for a while. :P

**paprika90**: Wow, that was like, the nicest compliment EVER. O.O I'm glad you love this story. XD There are better stories about switching bodies though. I'm glad you think this is good though. :D

**catgurlfurreel**: Cliffhangers ARE really great, aren't they? I love writing them at least.

**angelopoulos**: Happy to know that you think it's funny!

With all this said, be prepared for chapter 4!


End file.
